


梅林的新装

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: 全员内勤
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin
Kudos: 1





	梅林的新装

Eggsy跑到办公室门口的时候已经十点过了五分，他迟到了，还好新的打卡机直到现在还没送来。缺货，没时间，有更重要的工作安排……相关部门的工作人员说。大家对此表现出了难得一致的宽容和理解。顺便一提，他们复工的当天下午自动贩卖机就正常工作了。

办公室门口挤满了人，导致Eggsy一度怀疑Merlin的电脑终于不堪重负的爆炸了。“你们在干嘛？”他好不容易才挤到Roxy身边。

“嘘，”情报部的实习生说，“Merlin他们在和MI6的内勤进行友谊赛，看谁先攻破CIA的防火墙。”

Eggsy又低头看了眼手机，上午十点十五分，任何一个正常或者不正常工作单位的员工都应该在努力或者至少假装努力工作的时间。“不会被人事部发现吧？”他低声问。

Roxy严厉地看了他一眼，顺着她的目光，Eggsy看到站在最前排的人事部部长，手里攥着一袋对她这个年纪的人来说太不健康的奶油玉米片。他听到Merlin低沉的声音从人群最深处传来，说“去他妈的MI6”。欢呼声终于响起来，非常短暂，不太高亢，但每个人看起来都心满意足。

“所以他们到底干了什么？”

“把CIA的每台联网电脑桌面都换成了那张Stan舔屁屁的照片。”

Stan是Arthur的松狮犬，它的照片尺度很大，多年来在内勤办公室广受欢迎。

Merlin的光头从人群中缓缓升起，低调地朝所有人笑了一下，好像刚刚那句话根本不是他喊的一样。人们终于开始撤退，不情不愿地回去工作。因为办公室太过狭窄，期间还发生了一点小小骚动，拥挤中有人把茶整杯倒在了Merlin身上，他的咖啡色套头毛衣和深卡其色长裤充分吸收了茶、奶和促进思考的咖啡碱。

“嗯，”Merlin看了一眼自己的衣服，“考虑到员工更衣室还没装修好，我想请假回去换衣服。”

“但是Merlin，Arthur过会儿要参加你们的周例会，所以恐怕我不能批你的假。”人事部长说。

“抱歉，我确实忘了。”

他绝对没忘，Eggsy突然认定，不过这确实是个不错的尝试。

Merlin跟在人群后面出去了一会儿，穿了一身合体的深色西装回来，看起来焕然一新，只不过坐进他那把人体工学椅的时候显得有点突兀。

“哇。”Eggsy张大嘴巴，饼干渣掉在运动服胸口，“你到哪儿去弄的这身衣服。”

“裁缝那儿。”Merlin活动了一下手指准备工作。

“为什么他们那有合适你穿的衣服，我是说这不都是定制的吗？”

Merlin含糊了一句什么，半成品、暂借之类的，Eggsy完全没有听清，而Harry紧跟着推门进来。

“你早该穿成这样，Eggsy还年轻，他需要有品味的办公环境，而不是像以前那样跟一团虫蛀的旧毛线坐在一起。”

“穿成这样还怎么工作，”Merlin低头看了一眼亮晶晶的袖扣，“哦，我都忘了，你压根就不工作。”

“你们能想象我们出外勤吗？”Eggsy没拿饼干的那只手在空中画了个三角形，顶点对着Merlin，Harry和他自己。

“非说不可的话，我可以胜任蜜罐任务。”Harry端起他的茶。

Merlin开始写他那些永远写不完的报告，背对着他们，发出响亮的冷笑。“如果目标人物是奥菲莉亚俱乐部的女士，”他用力敲了一下回车，“和男士们的话。”

上一次Eggsy统计的时候，奥菲莉亚俱乐部成员的平均年龄是六十五岁，最开始那还是个健美操小组，现在成员们偶尔交流烤肉配方和毛衣花样。

“我们一起出外勤一定很有意思。”Eggsy努力把奥菲莉亚俱乐部从脑中赶走。

“你跑直线都成问题，Eggsy。至于Harry，除了所有的其他原因之外，你知道他左眼的视力是多少吗，他的眼镜调整了大概五十次才让他走起路来有点人样。”

“这并不影响我们出蜜罐任务。”Harry慢条斯理地说。

“恕我直言，你打高尔夫都找不到正确的洞。”

“至少我还有球可打，Merlin。”

“我挺想出外勤的，穿着这种西装。”Eggsy指指Merlin，“我还想跟公主接吻。”

“哦，Eggsy。”Harry用看小狗那种目光看他。

“我想试试看伞枪，还有电击戒指。”他拍拍Merlin那本《KSM武器分类手册》，封面用醒目黑色粗体标明：内部资料严禁泄密。

“我会有这样的西装吗，防弹的？”

“内勤，一年一套，普通西装。”Harry说，“你也可以折换成奖金。如果你认真读过入职手册，那里面应该提到过，在员工福利那一章，带薪休假后面。”

如果Eggsy努力回想，他们当时似乎确实发过这么一本黄色封面的小册子，太不起眼，以至于他压根没有留意到它是什么时候消失的。

“真不知道你们入职培训的时候都教了些什么。”Harry读懂了Eggsy的表情。

“团队合作什么的，”年轻人说，“记住新同事的名字和后背摔那些，你们知道的，还有那个骗我们踩雷的项目。”

“假地雷，”Merlin点点头，“跟裹尸袋一样经典，你得了多少分。”

“不及格。别这么看我，我是把Roxy推开帮她踩了，只不过我碰巧把她推到了另外一颗地雷上。见鬼，Merlin，谁知道他们会在这么近的距离埋两颗。”Eggsy有点窘迫，“不过我还算不错，听说别的组有人吓哭了，Charlie 一脚踩着雷一边和Rufus打了一架，他俩都想活命，精彩极了。”

“你已经相当不错了，Merlin当时花了十五分钟用钢笔把那玩意撬了出来，把跟他一组的人吓得跑进了敌对区。”

“总比你压根没意识到自己踩到了什么东西强，是不是。像个公孔雀一样昂首阔步地走过去，直到教官喊才停下来。”

“那项目真蠢，教官说要让我们学会考虑更高的利益，其实当时如果不是刚好和Roxy一组，我也未必会帮别人踩。她是我认识的最聪明能干的人了，而且不管什么时候都很够哥们。不过现在想想，我没准儿也会替骑士们踩，毕竟我也帮不上别的忙，或者是你跟Harry，你们都棒极了，我当然也会替你们踩那个该死的雷。”Eggsy边想边说，“考虑更高的利益，你们都比我有价值，而且我也确实喜欢你们。”

这次Harry和Merlin几乎是同时开口的，Harry说“荒谬”，Merlin说得是“胡说八道”，他俩都说了同一个脏字。

“别管那些骑士，”Harry说，“你比我们加起来都有价值。”

“没错，”Merlin难得赞同Harry的话，他朝Eggsy俯身，语调温和，“如果非要设想这么极端的状况，我说不定也会替你和Harry踩的。你年轻、聪明又有潜力，而Harry是个傻瓜。”他朝Eggsy眨眨眼又去扭头去看Harry，这一次没让裁缝抢到开口的时机，“而你，虽然是个傻瓜，但腌黄瓜先生是无辜的。我不会替你照看它，因为它有时候真的很臭，而且口水太多了。”

Harry这次似乎实实在在被噎住了，他瞪着Merlin，可能想踢他的椅子。“自大的混蛋，”他最后说，“我们的西装是防弹的，根本不会有人死。”他看起来真的挺生气的，又不像是因为Merlin说他是傻瓜这件事，总之那天下午他都没再来找人去帮他驱赶蝙蝠。

＊

圣诞节快到的时候Eggsy去裁缝铺定制了他的第一套西装，他选了最经典的款式，准备圣诞晚会的时候穿。他们说这就是跟裁缝们搞好关系的原因，毕竟谁也不想晚会当天喝了几杯蛋酒之后突然发现敏感部位的尺寸不对。Eggsy听说过这桩事故，Arthur的宝贝骑士们纷纷提前离场，兄弟单位的同仁窃窃私语，几乎造成了KSM近五十年来最严重的名誉损失。由此可知Harry Hart确实不喜欢骑士。

这则传闻又例行被掀出来的时候，Harry本人倒是连续几天不见人影，听说这位从不出差的裁缝头子跟技术部去纽约采购一种新的布料，防弹，不仅仅是子弹。“他可能会被纽约的冷空气吓哭。”Merlin说，在Eggsy来得及告诉他这件事之前。

Eggsy后来从裁缝铺的姑娘们那里得知，裁缝铺今年最得意的作品是一套新的西装，深蓝色细条纹，珍贵之处不仅仅是使用了从纽约科技展上搞回来的新面料，还在于那是Harry亲手量体裁衣。后来他有幸在晚会上见到了这套衣服。

Merlin去裁缝铺试新装的时候难得的有点局促，“怎么样？”他问坐在沙发上歪头看他的裁缝。

“我得说，作为一个整天坐在不见光的地下室里对着电脑吃垃圾食品的光头，你的身材倒是没让我的作品逊色多少。”

“作为一个游手好闲不务正业而且只有一只好眼的裁缝，你的手艺竟然没怎么退步。”

Harry站起来，并不温柔地给Merlin调整歪着的领带和袋巾。“要是你表现得好，说不定今年我会让你邀请我跳舞。”

“说不定我真的会呢。”Merlin抬眼看他。


End file.
